What If?
by MissMisery007
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin sister? No one knew she existed except for one person. Then she turns eleven and goes to Hogwarts. What will happen with another Potter there? Will everything still be the same or will they change?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Note: All the Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling and I give her full credit.

Prologue-How it happened.

Eleven years ago on July 31st two babies were brought into this world. First at midnight was Harry James Potter. Second (Yes I did say second) was Ariana Elizabeth Potter. Now when both of the tots were one year old something horrible happened.

It seemed like a normal night for Lily, James, and their two one year olds. Lily had just gotten Ariana to bed and was about to get Harry to lay him down to go to bed, when she heard the lock on the door click. "James, what's going on?" She yelled down from Harry's bedroom. "Lily get the kids and go! He's found us," James yelled back, "I'll try to hold him off." In about a minute or two Lily heard a horrible cold voice shout from downstairs, "Avada Kedavra!" Moments later a man in a black cloak came into Harry's bedroom and of course as a good mother Lily pleaded with him. As you all know the pleading didn't work and he killed Lily Potter. Next was Harry, the child Voldemort marked as his equal, but as the story goes Harry lived with only a scar on his forehead.

Now back to Ariana. She went unnoticed, as she was fast asleep. But the next morning she woke up and began crying. Remus Lupin, her godfather (You don't expect Sirius to be both Ariana's and Harry's godfather now do you?), found her and picked her up. "Well hey there sweetie," he said in a soothing voice, "Lets take you somewhere where you can be taken care of." Remus cradled her in his arm and walked down the street. "We know where your brother is but the Dursley's really wouldn't want 3 kids around the same age to deal with. How about we take you to a muggle orphanage? They'll take care of you."

At the end of the street Remus Lupin apparated to an ally beside an orphanage. He walked around to the door and opened it, striding up the front desk he stated in a calm voice. "I found this baby in an abandoned house outside of the town, I didn't want her to die of hypothermia so I brought her here." The lady at the desk smiled and told Remus to follow her to the nursery. "Did you find anything that could point us to her name?" The lady asked as she took Ariana from Remus' arms and sat her in a crib. Remus nodded and pulled a paper out of his pocket, but before he showed it the lady he made the words appear on the paper. He handed it to the lady and she read aloud, "Ariana Elizabeth Parker. What a pretty name, I wonder what happened to her family." Remus shrugged and replied, "I'm not sure but I found her crying and the house absolutely abandoned, no one in sight the house looked like it hadn't been lived in for at least 3 days." The lady nodded and said, "Well she'll probably be adopted, all of the younger ones go first. I guess parents want younger kids."

And that's where we leave Ariana, for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Eleven Years Later

Chapter 2- Eleven years later.

It has been ten years since anyone has heard of Ariana Elizabeth Potter, everyone thought her as dead but only one person knew other wise, Remus Lupin. He came to visit her once a month, for he knew her adoptive parents were wizards as well, and they let him visit her. Her parents were Grace and Daniel Smith, not to be mistaken to the parents of Zacharias Smith that's a whole different family tree. Remus knew the couple from his Hogwarts days and figured they'd make good parents, after all they were both of the wizarding world themselves so if Ariana did have power it wouldn't come as a shock to them.

On July 30th Mr. and Mrs. Smith decided to celebrate Ariana's birthday by letting her stay up until 12:05 am on July 31st so se could celebrate on her actual birthday and at the exact time. When the minute hand hit 12:05 Ariana's parents yelled, "Happy Birthday, Ariana!" She smiled and was practically squeezed to death by her parents. "Pretty soon you'll be going off to school, then you'll be married to some strapping young man, and you'll forget all about us," her mother said still squeezing her. "Mum, I could never forget about you and dad. But I'd be nice if you stop squeezing me, it's starting to hurt." Grace Smith nodded and let go saying, "We'll have to go to Diagon Ally soon and get you things for school." Ari nodded and said, "When do I get to go to Hogwarts mum?" She knew about it ever since last summer when she accidentally caused a lamp to explode. Her parents and Remus explained to her that she was a witch and she had to go to Hogwarts to learn how to use her magic properly. "You'll be leaving at 11 am on September 1st," Mrs. Smith replied. "Now go to sleep I really don't like you up this late."

A few weeks later on August 29th Daniel and Grace Smith took Ariana to Diagon Ally. When the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron opened Ariana's eyes widened with awe and amazement. "First you need a wand," her father said but she was still staring at the many wizards and witches in the streets. "Ariana? Earth to Ariana," Daniel snapped his fingers in front of her face and she snapped out of her awe induced trance. "What dad?" Both Daniel and Grace laughed and led her to a shop. A medium height man with a receding hairline stepped out from the back. "Well hello Daniel, pleasure seeing you again Grace, and who is this?" He asked looking at Ari. "This is our adopted daughter, Mr. Ollivander. Her name is Ariana." The man called Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Well hello there Ariana, I'm guessing you need a wand right?" She nodded and he went to the back, and then came back with a box. "Oak, eleven inches, dragon heartstring," Mr. Ollivander stated taking the wand and handing it to Ariana, "Well go on give it a wave." She gracefully waved it and nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander went back to the back and got another box and opened it stating, "Ash, 12 inches, Phoenix feather." He handed it to her, she waved it again and nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander went back into the back of the shop again and brought out another box. "Willow, 13 ½ inches, unicorn tail hair." As he handed it to Ariana small fireworks went off above her head. "What on earth?" She asked. "The wand chose the wizard, or witch in this case. That wand chose you."

Everything else in Diagon Ally went as planned, she got new robes, an owl, and everything else on her list.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

Chapter Three- The First Day.

Ariana could barely sleep on August 30th because the next day she would be heading off to Hogwarts, the place where she would meet people like herself. Her mother came into her room at 8:30 in the morning on September 1st. "Ariana, time to rise and shine," Grace said walking further into Ariana's room looked down at her daughter and realized she was awake. "How long have you been awake?? If you've been up all night you'll fall asleep during sorting!" Ariana shook her head and pulled the covers off saying, "No mum I slept at least six hours, I'll be fine." Mrs. Smith shook her head and replied, "Alright, now start packing we have three hours to get you there. The train waits for no one." Ari nodded and pulled her trunk out from under the bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out at least 12 pairs of pants, and 12 tops. Then she packed her robes, she had bought five sets just in case, and she preferred not to have to worry whether or not her robes were clean or not. Next came her ink, quills, parchment, and everything else she would need. Ariana off of the night stand and slowly dragged her trunk down the stairs into the living room. She skipped into the kitchen where she saw her mother making breakfast, her father sitting at the head of the table reading the paper and her godfather Remus sitting across from where she usually sat. "So are you excited about your first day?" He asked nodding toward the seat across from him. Ari sat down and her mother stuck a plate of chocolate chip pancakes right in front of her. "Nervous is more like it. Who knows if I'll make any friends," she replied not touching her pancakes. "Well you'll make friends, trust me. Maybe with someone you may already know," he replied mysteriously. "What do you mean?" Ariana asked curiously. Remus laughed and shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough. Now just remember, these are dark times, so be careful." Ari stood up, walked to the living room, and sat on the couch. Remus followed behind her and sat beside her. "You know you shouldn't be scared, it will be just fine. You get sorted and you'll start classes tomorrow. Trust me it's not scary. Well except for maybe your potions teacher but that's it." He took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead. "You show them what Ariana Parker can do, alright?" Ari nodded and grabbed her trunk. "Mum I'm ready to leave!!!" She yelled through the house. "Alright hold on, I've got to find the car keys!!" Her mother yelled back from the kitchen. Moments later Mrs. Smith walked out of the kitchen holding the keys, "Found them. Come on we don't want to be late."

After a long, or what seemed to Ariana, as a long drive they arrived at Kings Cross Station at 11:00. Ariana looked down at her ticket and then back up at the platform numbers. "Mum there isn't a platform 9 ¾, only platforms 9 and 10." Mrs. Smith smiled and pulled her daughter along while she pushed the cart. "See the wall between platforms 9 and 10?" Ariana nodded. "Well then run right at it, you'll find platform 9 ¾." Ariana heaved a sigh and ran at the wall. Right before she was about hit it she closed her eyes. When she didn't hit the wall she opened her eyes and looked around. There were people with owls in cages, and cats in carriers. She then looked up at the sign, it said: Platform 9 ¾. "Oh wow," Ari said quietly as her mother appeared behind her with the cart that had her trunk, owl, and cat on it. "Well this is it," her mother said as she handed the cart to Ariana who pushed the cart over to where a man was packing the train she took her cat's carrier off of the cart and carried it with her when she went to get on the train. "Now remember, don't get into trouble, make some friends, do your homework, and above all behave." Ari smiled as she hugged her mom and she said, "Alright. I'll write you." Her mom smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good luck."

Ariana boarded the train, found herself an empty compartment, and sat down. She sat the cat carrier down on the floor and opened the door; an orange and white cat came out. "Come on Simba," Ari said as she patted the seat beside her. The orange and white cat named Simba jumped up beside her and rested his head on her leg. Less than a minute later a girl with blonde hair walked into Ariana's compartment. "Can I sit here?" She asked, "Everywhere else has unusually mean people." Ariana nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I don't think Simba will mind sharing." Ariana tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear then shifted her stuff around so the girl could sit down. "I'm Hannah Abbott," she said smiling. "I'm Ariana Parker, nice meeting you Hannah", Ari replied with a smile still on her face. The train jerked forward and off they were to Hogwarts.

"So are you excited about first year?" Hannah asked Ari, as the train kept moving steadily down the tracks. "Yeah, sort of," she replied, "Honestly I'm quite nervous. All those classes, hoping you don't get turned into a toad, and hoping you get in the right house." Suddenly the compartment door flew open and a girl with bushy brown hair came in. "Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." Both Ariana and Hannah shook their head and the girl left. They laughed almost immediately after she left Ari fell on the floor from laughter. "Who would bring a toad?" She asked laughing continuously on the floor. "I'm not sure," Hannah replied stifling a giggle. After at least ten minutes of laughter they fell into a silence. "So have you heard Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year?" Hannah asked looking at Ariana with a serious look. She shook her head. "No, who is he?" Hannah's mouth dropped and she replied in a shocked tone, "Who is he?! He's the boy who lived. He defeated you-know-who when he was only one year old!" Ariana's eyes widened. "Really? That's amazing." Hannah nodded and continued; "It's also said that before you-know-who killed his mum, that he killed his twin sister. She was asleep and apparently the curse he used blew her to shreds, it left no trace of her. Like she never existed." She smiled slightly. "Well on a brighter note, You-know-who hasn't been seen since then." Ari nodded in agreement and looked at Simba who was lying in her lap; purring. Moments later the compartment door flew open again, this time a boy with bleach blonde hair appeared in the door way with two idiotic looking boys behind him. "What do we have here?" The blonde said looking into the compartment. "Two half-bloods I bet," he said smirking. Ariana stood up, glared at the boy and shouted, "Why don't you go back to the hole you came from!" The blonde boy walked over to her and put his face inches from hers. "I would but I don't live in a hole, like your mudblood parents." Suddenly Ari's brown eyes turned cold, "Take that back you nasty, little git." The boy shrugged. "Sorry I can't take back what's true." Just then Simba jumped down from the seat and started hissing at the boy and his two friends. "What the hell?" The boy yelled as Simba kept hissing and started scratching at him. "Oh yeah meet Simba, my cat. He doesn't like gits." The three boys left and Simba jumped back up onto the seat. "Good kitty," Ari said while petting him, "I wonder who those boys were. They're quite mean." Hannah nodded in agreement and petted Simba as well.

The rest of the ride went smoothly, Hannah and Ariana talked about which house they'd like to be in, their parents, and other things. The train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and a giant man started yelling through the crowd, "First years! First years gather 'round!" The two girls pushed their way through the crowd and stood in front of the huge man. Next two boys showed up, one with hair as red as Ariana's, the other had jet-black hair and glasses. Hannah nudged Ariana saying, "That's Harry Potter. The boy with the glasses by the red-head." Ari looked at him then turned her attention back to the man. "Now if you all will follow me to the boats." There were gasps and looks of complete shock. After moments of rejections every first year was in a boat and crossing the Black Lake. Once across the lake the students made their way up many stairs and were stopped by an older looking lady with glasses. "Wait here until I come back, then the sorting will begin." The blonde haired kid then pushed his way through the crowed and stood in front of the boy Hannah pegged as Harry Potter. She caught the name Draco Malfoy and the lady came back out and tapped his shoulder. The first years followed her through the hall were a bunch of older students were sitting at four separate tables. The lady stood beside a stool with an old hat sitting on it and unrolled a piece of parchment. "Hannah Abbott," she said, then Hannah worked through the crowd and sat on the stool. The lady sat the hat on her head and in a few moments it yelled, "Hufflepuff!" A table full of kids began shouting and cheering. A few more students went then came ."Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was sat upon her head and it yelled, "Gryffindor!" Another table cheered and shouted. Next came Draco Malfoy. The hat barely touched his head and it yelled, "Slytherin!" More students were sorted then the lady said, "Ariana Parker." Ariana gulped, worked her way to the stool and sat on it. The hat was sat on her head and in a few moments in yelled. "Hufflepuff!" The table that cheered for Hannah, cheered for her. She then made her way to the table and sat down beside Hannah. "Harry Potter" was called next. The boy with jet-black hair and glasses sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. After what seemed like a long time the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" After the sorting was done Professor Dumbledore gave his usual beginning of term speech, "The Forbidden Forrest and the Black lake are off limits to every student. And the Third Floor corridor is off limits to everyone who doesn't want to die a most painful death." Most first years looked down in horror and the older students nodded as if to say 'Yes Sir'. "Some speech," Ariana began to say, "I know I'm not going in the third floor corridor." Hannah nodded and then they were lead to the common rooms. A boy with brown hair and a boy with golden blonde hair walked up to the two girls. "Hey", the one with brown hair said, "I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley and my friend here is Ernie Macmillan." The girls smiled and introduced themselves. Around 9:30 most of the first years headed off to the dorms. Hannah and Ari's beds were right beside each other so they could talk for a while. At about 10 the lights went out in the girls dorms and they all fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween

Chapter 4- Halloween.

It's been about a month since the students started their year at Hogwarts. Most were doing well, others…not so well. Hannah, Ariana, Justin, and Ernie sat at the Hufflepuff table for breakfast. "I can't believe we have potions first thing this morning! I hate that class, I can't do anything right in there," Ariana complained while Hannah sat there staring at her and Justin and Ernie sat there nodding. "No worries, no one likes that class. Except for the Slytherins, but that's because that's the head of their house teaches it," Justin said matter-of-factly. Ari smiled and finished her bowl of cereal.

After breakfast the first year Hufflepuffs started down to the dungeons. Once there Ariana, Hannah, Justin, and Ernie started to work their way to the potions class room. "Hey look it's the rejects," a voice said from behind them. When they turned around the person who was speaking only smirked. It was the one and only Draco Malfoy. "Just go away Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to deal with gits today," Ari sneered. She turned back around starting back on her way when a hand grabbed her and turned her around. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you," Draco said with a sneer. "Let go of me," Ariana said squirming out of his grip, "You are just one giant big-headed git!"

"Whatever, Parker," he hissed. She rolled her eyes and started walking into the classroom. When she got in there she looked around all of the tables were taken except for one in the last row. Draco walked in a second later his eyes wide. "What the h--," he started just as the professor walked in. "Malfoy, Parker, sit down so I can start on my lesson." Ariana sat down at the table with a sigh and opened her notebook. Draco sat down beside her and opened his.

"I can't see," she muttered trying to look over people's heads. "What do you want me to do about it?" Malfoy hissed while copying his notes. "I don't know," Ari replied quietly. After a few moments Draco sighed and said, "I'll let you copy my notes." Ariana looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, just don't get used to it," he hissed writing down the notes on the board. "I wont. But are your notes even legible?" Ariana asked looking over at him. "Yes, I assure you they are," he muttered. "Well…thanks," she said smiling a little. "Don't mention it. Really don't," he said quietly. "Like I'd want to," Ariana replied rolling her eyes. "Good."

"But I'll have to repay you somehow," She said quietly, looking him in the eyes. "That's not necessary," Draco said without looking up from his parchment. "To me it is," Ariana started, "You're doing something nice for me, which quite honestly is surprising, but I think I should at least do something nice in return." Suddenly Draco looked up from the notes and nodded, "Alright I'll try and think of something." Ariana nodded and looked back down at the table. The piece of parchment Draco was writing on was pushed over to Ariana, she shifted it to her right and began copying the notes. When she finished she gave it back to him. "Thanks…again." He put it back and replied, "Not a problem."

The class ended and everyone began leaving. On her walk down the hall Hannah, Justin, and Ernie caught up with Ariana on her way to Charms. "I can't believe you were stuck by Malfoy," Ernie commented while pulling the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "Actually it wasn't that bad," Ari said putting her notebook in her bag. "What?" Justin and Hannah chimed in with looks of disbelief on their faces. "He was kind of nice, surprisingly," she stated walking up a flight of stairs. "Ari, he's never nice so why would he be nice to you?" Justin asked. Ari shrugged and replied, "I don't know but I really don't care." Hannah just rolled her eyes as they walked into the charms classroom and sat down. Thankfully this time Ariana and her friends made it on time and Ari sat next to Hannah. In the middle of the lesson Ariana looked behind her and saw Draco waving his wand haphazardly trying to perform the wingardium leviosa charm. She turned around and said quietly, "Quit waving your wand like that, you'll kill someone. All you do is swish and flick." He nodded and continued trying to perform the charm (the right way). After class Ariana, Hannah, Justin and Ernie had a free period so they went to the courtyard and sat down on the wall. "So did you finish your potions yet?" Hannah asked. Ari shook her head and looked down at their potions homework. Just as she started doing her homework Draco came over and knocked her books out of her hands. "What was that for?" She asked standing up looking at him. "I don't think adopted mudbloods need to study potions, or any magic for that matter. No wonder you're an orphan your real parents probably didn't want you," he sneered while a short fat kid picked up Ariana's potion book and threw it across the courtyard. "You…. you…. you jerk!!!" She shouted then ran to the girls' lavatory and started crying. Hannah wanted to run after her but Justin and Ernie held her back saying, "She needs to be alone, She needs to cry it off," and things of that nature.

Five minutes after Ari was in the bathroom crying the bushy haired girl she met on the train came running in, crying as well. Ariana ran into one of the stalls and just burst out crying. The two of them were probably there crying all afternoon. Sometime in the evening Ariana heard the door to the lavatory open and she also heard grunting. She heard the girl scream and run into the stall beside Ari's. Then suddenly something came flying across the top of the stalls hitting Ariana in the head and knocking wood on top of her. Ari stood up then looked up to see a troll attacking the bushy haired girl and she heard a boy yell, "Ron do something!" She turned her attention toward the door of the lavatory and saw the red headed kid that's in a lot of her classes yell, "What?" The boy that had yelled before was being held upside down by the troll who was swinging his club at him. That boy yelled, "Anything!!" Ari looked, as the troll got ready for another swing, "Come on!!" She said loudly. "Wingardum Leviosa!" The boy shouted making the club hover above the troll and then hit him in the head. Once the troll was knocked out the kids, the bushy haired girl, the boy with black hair and glasses, the red head, and Ariana stood there staring at the troll when the bushy haired girl looked at Ariana and said, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" Ari smiled and replied, "I'm Ariana Parker. Pleasure meeting you, but I wish it were on other circumstances." The two boys nodded and then the one with black hair introduced himself and the red head, "I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend Ron Weasley." Ari nodded and smiled when the teachers burst in and Professor McGonagall asked in a heated tone, "What are you doing in here?" The kids frowned and Harry started, "Well we…uh." Hermione then interrupted, "It's my fault Professor I thought I could handle a troll on my own but I guess I couldn't if these two weren't here Ariana and I would be dead. And don't punish Ariana she was in here crying when I got here." 5 points were taken from Gryffindor and 10 were awarded, and Hufflepuff remained the same. As they walked out they began talking. "So why were you in the bathroom Ari?" Harry asked quietly. "Malfoy insulted me. Tried being nice to him but I guess he doesn't want any friends." The three Gryffindors laughed then Ron said, "Course not, he doesn't want anything to do with people that aren't pureblooded. So that probably means your half or something like that right?" Ariana shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'm adopted. My real parents are dead." A frown came upon the Gryffindors' faces. "Oh," they practically said in unison then Harry said, "It's okay, my parents are dead too." Ari smiled and waved good-bye when she had to turn another way to get to her common room. That day had be the best and worst day of her life.


End file.
